prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sequence of Events - Jessica's Death
This article revolves around the death of Jessica DiLaurentis . She was murdered by 'A' in "A is for Answers " and her body was found in the Hastings' backyard in "Whirly Girlie . Before Jessica had moved back into her old home at the beginning of season four. Her return was mysterious and the Liars felt unsure about why she had returned to Rosewood over a year after her daughter's body was found in her backyard. Day of Death Jessica was hosting a Bridal Show for charity to raise money for starving children. Detective Holbrook called at her house in the morning to update her on the investigation into Alison's murder. He told her that they had a court order to exhume "Alison's" body as recent evidence suggested Alison was not actually the one in the grave. Jessica seemed angered by this motion. Whilst the Bridal Show was taking place, Spencer saw Jessica give a suitcase to somebody in a black hoodie (probably CeCe Drake). Jessica was later taken to the police station and informed that Alison was still alive. She shared a conversation with Peter Hastings in which he asked her if they still had an agreement, as the police were asking pointed questions about Spencer. She told him that she could not think about anything else but the fact that her daughter was still alive. Officer Maple then asked to speak to her in private. Sometime later that evening, Jessica returned home and wrote an email to somebody stating "I can't protect you anymore". However, she did not send the email and probably went to speak to whoever it was in person. This message was probably meant for whomever hit Alison over the head with a rock the night she disappeared, as Jessica had covered for this person to protect them. Somebody, probably the person she had spoken to, then swapped her low blood pressure pills with Losartan, which is used for people with high blood pressure. When Jessica took these pills her heart stopped working. Somebody then dragged Jessica's body into the Hastings' backyard and buried her. After Alison returns to Rosewood the same night and her father embraces her at the police station. He takes her home where Jessica is nowhere to be found. The following morning, a dog Pepe, is dropped off at the DiLaurentis house as Jessica had adopted her. Kenneth went to see Ashley Marin to ask her if she could look into Jessica's emails and find out where she was. Hanna later discovered the email Jessica had been meaning to send. Kenneth and Jason argued as Kenneth believed his son knew where Jessica was. Later on, Pepe begins barking at something in the backyard. The Liars and Jason go out to find Jessica's hand sticking out of the ground. The police are called and Jessica's body is taken away. Trivia We will found out who killed Jessica in Season 6. Source Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5